Complaint from golfers, telling us that the bunker rakes, leaves deep lines in the sand, especially around the bunker's sand slope edges. We, the workers, are helpless in this situation, we had to use a sand bunker rake and a roller separately, that makes each worker had to carry two pieces of equipment to every bunker. The present invention is to avoid more complaints from golfers. A few patent designs for raking sand bunkers as described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,151,584, U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,825, U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,111, U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,536, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,247 B2.
Another type of patent designs for raking sand bunkers are, combination rakes, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,034, U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,812 A and U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,516 A.